


Day 127

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [127]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Lady Elegant (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s), Merrill/Original Character(s)
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 127

It took Hawke and Bodahn the better part of the day to get him ready for the Champion of Kirkwall feast. In truth it could have taken half the time but Hawke was dragging his feet. The nobels just wanted to use him as a decoration for their social event. Like a dragon head, stuffed and mounted in a wall. 

Looking in the mirror, Hawke had to admit that he did look good. Jean-Luke had personally crafted a garment that was halfway between a mage’s robe and a nobleman's formal dress. He might even have Sandal enchant something into it later so he could wear it out more.

Lady Elegant wanted him to come by her manner a few hours before the official event to ‘prepare.’ That probably meant memorizing names and lineages and practicing using forks.

The doorman was especially formal when he arrived at Lady Elegant’s estate, though Hawke didn’t get the usual air of contempt from the man. Probably because he wasn't dressed like a Fereldon wildman. 

The hairs on the back of Hawk’s neck stood up as he made his way through the threshold into the entryway. Something was very much amiss. It was too quiet and too dark, it reminded him of Bartrand’s estate. He suddenly regretted leaving his staff at home. He turned behind him to see the door closing, trapping him inside. Hawke reached out to the fade ready to call upon his magic if he needed to.

“Lady Elegant,” he called out. There was no point in trying a stealthy approach after strolling in the front door.

“Surprise!”

Suddenly the lights flared up to blindingly bright and people jumped out from various hiding places around the room.

Lady Elegant emerged from behind some drapery, her husband Wendalin, whom Hawke had seen less than ten times in four years, stepped out from behind a statue of himself. Varric was behind a vase. Aveline and Donnic burst from the sitting room. Anders had been in a shadowy corner that was now illuminated by the lights. There was an elf Hawk recognized but couldn’t name who just sort of appeared behind him. The only one not here was-

“Surprise!” Merrill shouted, seemingly emerging from an indoor tree. “Elgar’nan,” she cursed. “I was too late, wasn’t I?”

“Well the first reveal may have been surprising,” Hawke laughed, “but I really didn’t expect the second one.” Merrill smiled at that.

“I must say,” Hawke said to Lady Elegant, “this is much better than getting quizzed on the lineages of Kirkwall.”

“I’m still going to quiz you on lineages,” Lady Elegant said. “But every time you get an answer right Aveline takes a shot.”

“I… what?” Aveline sputtered.

“I’ll pour the drinks,” Varric said, scurrying over to the drinks table.

“I have never been more motivated in my life,” Hawke said grinning.

Half an hour later Hawke had made it through five generations of every noble who would be attending that evening and Aveline staggered off, supported by Donnic. Hawke noticed Anders and Wendalin, talking in the corner. Wndalin looked like he was trying to politely leave the conversation so Hawke decided to go and save him.

“People always talk about a time a Mage massacred an entire village or something,” Anders said, taking a swig from a bottle of expensive wine, “but every time a monarch decides to invade some other country hundreds of villages get massacred. When the Nobles of Orlais feud, which they do all the bloody time, it's their servants who get killed. That’s just as dangerous as a rampaging blood mage if we look at body count! Why don’t we just lock up everyone of Noble blood, they are just as likely to kill everyone around them!”

“Maybe not the best audience for this argument Anders,” Hawke said.

“Wait,” Anders said, flipping through a copy of his manifesto. “Here, this one uses passages from the Chant of Light. You don’t disagree with the Chant do you?”

“Umm...” Wndalin said nervously.

“Anders I think maybe you have given the poor man enough to think about for one night,” Hawke said, taking his friend by the shoulders and gently leading him away.

“Here, ”Anders said, tearing out a page from the book and shoving it in Wendelin’s hands.

“I don’t want to take pages from your book,” Wendalin protested.

“Don’t worry about it,” Anders said. “I have loads of copies.”

“Which printing house is mass producing anti-templar propaganda?” Wendalin asked.

“Pardon me?” Anders said, coming suddenly alert.

“I said which printing house are you using to mass produce your writings?”

“Er… well,” Anders chugged what was left in the bottle in his hands. “Would you look at that! My drink is empty.” The mage made a hasty retreat towards the liquor cabinet and made a point of avoiding Wendelin for the rest of the party. 

Hawke envied Anders. For most mages, getting too drunk almost guaranteed you would become possessed, but since Anders was already possessed, he could drink as much as he liked. A perk he rarely took advantage of anymore.

Hawke and Wendelin made a few awkward attempts at small talk before both men made excuses to go elsewhere. Hawke went looking for some Antivan eggs and found himself face-to-face with Merrill and her guest.

“Merrill,” he said with a polite nodd. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself well enough.”

“I’ve never been to such a fancy party. Am I underdressed? This was the fanciest thing I could find that was sized for an elf.” Merrill looked down at her outfit with a frown. It was a slim fitting green dress with brown fur at the collar and sleeved. She also had a necklace of halla horn and raven feathers, and earrings set with bloodstone gems that Hawke had never seen her wear before.

“You would fit right in with the highest born ladies of Kirkwall,” Hawke said. In fact, she looked far prettier than any of the noblewomen who would be fawning over him that evening. Hawke felt a pang of regret for ending their relationship. As if on cue, her companion spoke up.

“The ears might give her away,” they said. There was a moment of tense silence as they sized each other up. The blond elf was in a simple, yet sleek outfit. They had the lean build of an acrobat, or assassin. 

“You remember Noll don’t you?” Merrill asked, eyes darting nervously between the two. “They were at the negotiations with Aveline and her guards. And Hawke tried to help get the elves the militia you asked for.”

“Tried and failed,” Noll said. Their voice was like ice. Hawke remembered all he had to put up with trying to get that vote to pass. Escorting Babette de Launcet to her debutante ball stood out as the worst.

“You said you would be nice,” Merrill said.

“This is me being nice,” Noll said, voice tight and words clipped. “I haven’t even mentioned the demon your other mage friend let loose on my family.”

All three of them turned to see Anders cheering Donnic on as he lost an arm wrestling match with Aveline.

“I’m sorry,” they said. “I didn’t think it would affect me this much still. I think it would be best if I leave.”

Noll gave Hawke a sarcastic bow and made for the door. Merrill looked between the two again looking quite distressed.

“I’ll have to leave for the official party soon anyway,” Hawke said. “If you want to go with them you can.”

“I’ve ruined your party, haven’t I?” Merrill said, voice trembling just a little. 

“No,” Hawke said, faking what he hopped was a reassuring smile. “I’m glad you’re making friends in the Alienage finally. They seem… passionate.”

Merrill looked like she was about to say something else but Noll was already at the door. She took two steps after them but turned back to Hawke.

“You’ll come visit soon won’t you?”

“Of course,” Hawke said and she went off after her new friend. 

“Hawke,” Called Lady Elegant. Donnic and Anders were working together now to try to bead Aveline but her massive arm wasn’t budging. Varric and Wendelin looked like they were placing bets.

“Hawke get in here and help us,” Anders called out.

“I’ll never refuse a friend in need,” Hawke said heading over to the group. “No matter how impossible the odds.”


End file.
